Morshu
Morshu is a shopkeeper who somehow got to the USA. He seels nothing but lamp oil, rope, and bombs and is considered an authority on explosives. Explosives he particularly likes are marked with a "Seal of Approval", which can always be found on the bottom-left corner of the back of the box. Background He was born in an unknown land called Hyrule, where he spent his childhood eating dinner. When he became eighteen, he opened a shop which sold only lamp oil, rope, and bombs. If someone did not have enough money, Morshu would try to make them feel better with his humming skills. As a result of his constant humming, he won many humming competitions and became fat and wealthy. One day, Morshu took the wrong ship at the docks instead of taking the one that went to Koridai, site of the Humming World Championships. The other ship was headed to a rip in the Holy Wikia. Morshu saved all the passengers from being deleted by using lamp oil, rope and bombs to plug up the rift and was welcomed back home as a hero. One day, many years later, Morshu was counting his money in his shop when a rip opened next to him and sucked him to the CPFW, where he fell onto Ross Island. Morshu had no idea what to do, but met Explorer, who told him his life's purpose was to sell lamp oil, rope and bombs. Morshu opened up a small store on Ross Island which is where he sells his explosives today. Involvement When he got to the USA, he opened another shop where he sold again, lamp oil, rope and bombs. He later started appraising and approving various explosive types, the ones that pass would recieve a "Morshu Seal of Approval". Products *Morshu sells nothing but the finest quality: **Lamp oil. **Rope. **Bombs. You want it? It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough currency. ---- Despite his limited goods and services, Morshu has raked in profit after profit because one of his few customers is Explorer 767, a very wealthy penguin who trusts no other vendor in Antarctica when it comes to kerosene, rope, and explosives. Explorer refuses any brand of explosive that does not have Morshu's Seal of Approval on its container. Unfortunately, Morshu can not give credit, and if you lack the currency, you would have to come back when you are, MMMMMMMM, richer. Competition The only shop anywhere near Morshu's is the Ross Island Supply Shop. The Supply Shop sells bait and other forms of fishing tackle. He and Marky S. McPengy are always competing to see who can sell more of their respective products. Trivia * Sometimes he goes to the Night Club and hums whatever tune someone wants. He has mastered the Pufflemon theme and it is his most requested tune. * King Snowkinian is known to get mad at him for never selling anything to him. *Him humming the Darktan's Army tune can cause earthquake. *He is a good DJ and does all the DJ Crow tunes. See also * Supply Shop * Marky S. McPengy * Explorer * Danny Bom Category:Characters Category:Role Play Zones Category:Humans